


Like separate chambers of the human heart

by Don_London



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Disability, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don_London/pseuds/Don_London
Summary: Майк никогда не думал, что старые шрамы могут болеть. Особенно внутри.
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо урагану из котов. Если сие доживёт до конца, то только твоими молитвами и пинками

Холодный осенний ветер с силой бил Майку в лицо, пока тот бежал по мокрому тротуару на остановку. Лёгкие горели, но он только припустил ещё быстрее, молясь богам, чтобы автобус немного опоздал. Он едва успевал перепрыгивать лужи и аккуратно огибать прохожих, стараясь не зацепить их тубусами с проектом. Опоздания лектор ему не простит. Начинался дождь и вместе с ветром ему в лицо прилетали студеные капли, скатывающиеся вниз.

— Блять, — пробурчал под нос Майк, когда из руки выпал тубус прямиком в грязное озерцо на асфальте. Он вытащил его из воды, перехватил поудобнее и продолжил свой утренний марафон.

Забежав под крышу остановки, Шинода упёрся руками в колени, силясь перевести дыхание. Сердце колотилось и болело, ноги стали ватными.

«Больше никогда не буду бегать.»

Тубус вновь едва не выпал, когда из-за поворота, в мутной пелене уже полноценного ливня, блеснули фары автобуса. Майк торжественно улыбнулся. Транспорт с треском распахнул двери, и парень мигом заскочил внутрь салона, пробираясь к сидениям. Вместе с ним, отряхиваясь от дождя, зашли ещё несколько человек, и автобус закрылся, с грохотом тронувшись с места.

***

— Мистер Шинода, я задал вам вопрос! — мистер Рэкфилд — лектор в университете — громко рявкнул на ухо заснувшему Майку. Тот от неожиданности подскочил, резко выпрыгивая из дремы, попутно разбросав по полу ручки и тетрадь. Смех около сотни студентов разнесся по аудитории.

— П...простите, профессор. Вы можете повторить? — парень начал запинаться, собирая ручки в пенал. Он подавил зевок и вернулся на место, избегая взгляда Рэкфилда.

— Могу. В чем отличие авангардизма от модернизма? — смешки с задних парт утихли, и куча глаз уставились на Майка в ожидании продолжения. Парень закусил губу.

«Да какая нахуй разница?! Я почти не спал три дня, дома нечего есть, а долг за аренду растёт, поэтому мне плевать, Мистер Важное Ебало, чем эти две хрени друг от друга отличаются!»

В аудитории же по-прежнему царила тишина. Кто-то щёлкнул ручкой, и профессор отмер, грозно посмотрел на Майка и двинулся дальше вдоль сидящих, стреляя взглядом в студентов, которые ничего не делали. Майк вздохнул и откинулся на стул. Потерев рукой глаза, он уставился на доску, где резким почерком лектора были написаны едва различимые слова. Шинода сощурился и принялся переписывать в пустую тетрадь определения, борясь со сном.

Мерное жужжание проектора под потолком действовал лучше колыбельной. В голове была густая каша, тяжёлые мысли едва передвигались в этом месиве. Все тело налилось свинцом, а столешница манила прилечь на неё. Шинода тряхнул головой, и несколько отросших прядей грязно-синего цвета упали на глаза. Он смахнул их кончиком ручки и подумал, что пора бы покраситься. Но прежде всего, надо найти работу.

«Да пошёл бы работать натурщиком. В художке по-любому найдётся местечко, а с твоим личиком и телом тебя точно возьмут. Мог бы прилично заработать», раздался в его голове голос Анны — соседки по квартире.

Он мог бы, но не таким способом. Шинода не настолько опустился, чтобы зарабатывать, стоя голышом перед первокурсниками, у которых ещё даже пубертатный период не закончился. Ему это казалось неприличным, да и мало ли какие неприятности могут из-за этого появится. Нет, нужно что-то другое.

А что другое? Что ещё кроме рисования он умеет?

Голова пухла от размышлений, а мысли уже устали наматывать спринтерские дистанции по черепной коробке, пробиваясь сквозь сонный туман. Майк постучал ручкой по губам и перевернул исписанный листок. Хождения лектора действовали на нервы, а его вечные косые взгляды на парня заставляли желать только одного: спрятаться куда подальше. Он втянул голову в плечи, завернутые в черную толстовку и придал своему лицу выражение максимальной сосредоточенности на словах профессора.

«Энн говорит, что я добрый и отлично полажу с детьми, раз уж натурщиком работать я не могу. Но ребёнка вряд ли доверят неформалу. Я не уверен, что менять подгузники чьему-то отпрыску — выполнимая задача для меня. Господи, Шинода, ты совсем зажрался, что работу перебираешь? Давно на лапше не сидел?»

Ситуация у соседки была не лучше. Ей едва хватало на себя, не то что бы помочь Майку. Он и не просил, но её жалостливые взгляды начинали бесить.

Он глянул в тетрадь, в которой вместо конспекта красовалась куча звёзд. У них было слишком много лучей, так что они были больше похожи на сюрреалистичные астры.

«Отлично, подсознательные рисунки. Анна недавно проходила эту тему по психологии.»

— Таким образом, после многих лет плодотворного труда, Пикассо оставил неизгладимый след в истории в виде 80 тысяч полотен и тысячи скульптур, — профессор остановился у доски и поправил твидовый пиджак. Он положил книгу на стол и взглянул на студентов из-под очков. Шинода спиной ощутил как сжались ученики под его взглядом.

«Звезды с большим количеством лучей — признак подавленности», раздался голос соседки в голове.

Прекрасно, только депрессии ему сейчас и не хватало. Он провел рукой по лицу, думая, что неплохо бы достать сейчас кофе в буфете. Шинода пощупал карманы штанов и, не обнаружив ничего, полез в рюкзак. Оттуда высыпались лишь крошки от давно съеденной булочки. Парень вздохнул и повернулся к доске, где лектор начертил какую-то непонятную диаграмму. Он переходил с одного конца на другой, взмахивая руками, отчего его пиджак смешно топорщился, а лицо раскраснелось. Майк решил, что он похож на петуха перед боем и едва не засмеялся. Несколько учеников посмотрели на него, но он лишь махнул рукой, продолжая давить смешки рукавом толстовки.

Раздавшийся противный звон в коридоре ударил обухом по голове. Майк поморщился и, кинув все вещи в рюкзак и захватив уже пустой тубус, поспешил потеряться в потоке студентов. Шумное море последовало в коридор и растеклось по кабинетам и углам. Шинода решил, что учебы с него на сегодня достаточно и, кивнув самому себе, поплелся вниз по лестнице. На выходе из университета его кто-то хлопнул по плечу, но Майк кинул лишь заебавшееся «прости, я спешу» и выскочил за двери вместе с ещё несколькими лентяями.

Дождь уже давно прошел, но солнце до сих пор скрывалось за серыми тучами. Пахло сыростью, которая неприятно оседала в лёгких, будто мешая вдохнуть полной грудью. Она липла к коже как мокрая одежда. Майк присел на влажные полуразрушенные ступеньки и положил голову на руку. Волосы снова упали на лицо, но он не обратил на них внимания.

«Как же все заебало.»

Парень вдохнул осенний воздух, морщась от запаха сигарет где-то поблизости.

Даже слово «заебало» не описывало его состояние. Он слишком устал. Он устал решать все проблемы самостоятельно, зная, что помощи ждать неоткуда. Взрослая жизнь оказалась сложнее, чем он себе представлял в 16 лет, когда гордо свалил из родительского дома. Нужно ли это было кому-то? Нет, родители наплевали. Джейсон тоже с ним не общался. Добился ли он того, чего хотел? В какой-то степени да, он поступил в художественный университет, против воли родителей, но стоило ли оно того, он не знал. Что делать после выпуска — тоже. Художники нужны, но Майк не считал себя огромным талантом, которого расхватят фирмы, едва он закончит пятый курс. Из этого вытекала нынешняя проблема. И от этого парень тоже устал. Он мечтал завалиться спать, а не мучиться от бессонницы, гоняя бесконечно повторяющиеся мысли по голове. Ещё чуть-чуть и он пойдет вешаться.

Парень встал со ступенек, отряхивая штаны. Он поправил рюкзак и вышел из-под козырька. Порыв холодного ветра пробрался под кофту, заставляя неприятно поежиться и натянуть ворот на нос.

— Можно я дойду до дома без дождя? — парень поднял голову к небу и сощурился от обилия светло-серого. В ответ на его слова с неба упали первые капли. — Спасибо, — буркнул Шинода и втянул голову в плечи, стараясь прибавить шаг.

***

В подъезд он влетел промокшим до нитки. Он не прошел даже середины дороги, когда начался ливень и теперь с парня ручьями текла вода, оставляя грязные лужи на полу. Зубы отбивали чечётку, а в животе урчало от недавней встречи с кафе по пути. У Шиноды не было денег даже на самый дешёвый обед, отчего он почувствовал себя конченным бомжем. Благо, спать ему пока было где, но и эта возможность скоро могла больно пнуть его под зад с лестницы. Дрожащими пальцами он выудил из рюкзака ключи от пока ещё его, вместе с Анной, квартиры и открыл скрипучую металлическую дверь. Какая-то восточная хрень, которая висела над дверью, переливисто забренчала. Парень цыкнул и закрыл за собой дверь, щёлкнув замком. Энн дома ещё не было.

«Конечно. Она не пропускает занятий, в отличие от тебя», противно начала вещать не вовремя проснувшаяся совесть.

— Заткнись, — злобно шикнул Майк, думая, что стал похож на сумасшедшего. И до этого дерганый, рисующий звезды в конспекте, а теперь ещё и сам с собой разговаривающий...

Он кинул рюкзак и пошел на кухню. В ноги впились крошки, и Майк подумал, что надо убраться. Хотя было намного проще нацепить тапочки. Парень проверил воду в чайнике и включил газ, открыл шкафчик и достал пакетик растворимого кофе. В последнее время оно на него практически не действует, но он по умолчанию пьет, в надежде на прилив сил. Чайник быстро закипел. Майк натянул рукав толстовки на руку и налил горячую воду в кружку, где уже лежал порошок. Запах дешёвой кофейной жижи защекотал ноздри, и у Шиноды ещё сильнее заболело в животе. В холодильнике сияла практически девственная чистота, не считая куска засохшего хлеба на полке Анны.

— А, к чёрту! — зло буркнул парень, захлопывая дверь холодильника. Он не притронулся к кружке и сразу пошел в свою комнату, где завалился на скрипучий диван, стараясь не обращать внимания на ноющий от голода желудок. Через пять минут он уже заснул, мечась от плохих снов.

***

— О, проснулся. Доброе утро, — Анна усмехнулась, не глядя на него. Все ее внимание было сосредоточено на экране ноутбука. От нее до сих пор пахло холодом улицы и дождём. Майк поёжился.

— Ага, доброе, — он провел рукой по лицу и посмотрел на часы, встроенные в плиту. Без двадцати четыре. Два часа сна, кажется, сделали ещё хуже. Теперь спать хотелось с тройной силой.

Брови соседки поползли вверх. Майк открыл рот, чтобы спросить о причине её удивления, но она резко развернулась к нему лицом, радостно сказав:

— Я нашла тебе работу! Мне только что ответили.

Майк скептично выгнул бровь, прислоняясь бедром к столешнице.

— И что за работа?

— Ну...там надо присматривать за парнем инвалидом, — она начала размахивать руками, когда Шинода собирался сказать, что это не подходит. — Тебе ничего не нужно будет делать. Только готовить, убираться и разговаривать. Роберт хорошо платит.

— Разговаривать? Довольно странное пожелание.

— Да ладно. Ты же знаешь английский, значит умеешь разговаривать. Ты идеально подходишь! Не отказывайся.

— Хорошо, — Майк примирительно вскинул руки вверх. — Дашь посмотреть? — Анна кивнула и повернулась к экрану.

Шинода встал сзади и немного наклонился, чтобы лучше рассмотреть объявление.

«Требуется молодой(ая) парень или девушка для ухода за инвалидом. Опыт работы не требуется. Пожелания нанимателя: умение готовить, убираться и поддержать беседу. График работы: по будням, с 15:00 до 20:00. Возможна работа по выходным», читал про себя Шинода.

«Что ж, может все и не так плохо.»

— И что же ты написала в моем резюме, чтобы меня наняли на работу?

— Ничего особенного. Студент, может работать с трёх часов дня, опыт работы грузчиком...

— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Когда это я грузчиком работал?

— Когда помогал мне перетащить вещи при заселении.

— Энн, — протянул Шинода, кладя руку на веки. — Ладно, когда надо прийти на собеседование?

— Ммм, — Анна закусила губу, проворачивая колёсико мышки. — А вот — шепнула она себе под нос и стукнула костяшкой по экрану.

— Сможете завтра в десять? — прочитал Шинода себе под нос. — Придется пропустить день в универе.

Девушка вырвала из тетрадки рядом листок и написала на нем адрес, протянув Шиноде с напутствием не заблудиться.

— Если что, я позвоню тебе, — он улыбнулся и положил лист в карман джинсов.

— Иди поспи, а то выглядишь как чучело, — она сморщила нос и повернулась к экрану, начав быстро стучать по клавиатуре. Майк кивнул самому себе и развернулся на пятках в сторону выхода из кухни, предпочитая не думать о степени инвалидности своего возможного подопечного.


	2. Chapter 2

Майк едва не выпал из автобуса на остановке, как только тот успел остановиться и с ужасным грохотом распахнуть железные челюсти. Бабульки, выходившее вместе с ним, недовольно что-то прошипели, едва не плюясь себе под ноги от негодования.

— Простите, — крикнул Шинода на бегу, по возможности огибая недовольных прохожих. Он непозволительно долго спал сегодня утром и, если бы не Анна, пришедшая будить его холодной водой на лицо, Майк спал бы дальше, даже не вспомнив о собеседовании в десять утра. Поэтому теперь приходилось бежать во весь дух, оглядывая таблички на домах, чтобы не заблудиться и не потратить драгоценные минуты на поиски. Он никогда не был в этом районе, а по картам ориентировался просто ужасно ещё со времён конкурсов в лагерях, поэтому ему могли помочь только интуиция и высшие силы.

«32 дом. Да где он, блять?!», мысленно рыкнул Майк, бешено вертя головой по сторонам. Шея хрустнула от нового поворота, как у древнего старца. Шинода провел по ней рукой, смахивая пот.

С неба посыпались холодные капли, окрашивая пыльный асфальт в тёмно-серый. Люди вокруг засуетились, начали доставать зонты всех цветов, забежали под крыши. Парень зонта с собой, конечно, не взял и бежал под мерзкой моросью, натянув капюшон куртки едва ли не на кончик носа.

Голова готова была взорваться от недостатка кислорода и даже выпитая "на всякий случай" таблетка анальгина не могла помочь. Желудок неприятно крутило, хотя, кроме кофе, в нем ничего больше не было. А может поэтому и крутит: Майк уже перестал различать волнение и желание пожрать. Дождь усиливался и концы волос, выглядывающие из-под капюшона начали намокать и липнуть к лицу. Шинода резко убрал их со лба, вытирая ледяные капли, щуря глаза. Он дошел до детской площадки, но так не увидел нужного дома. До десяти часов оставалось всего семь минут — парень посмотрел на часы. Майк решил пересечь площадку и посмотреть на дома с другой стороны. Качели скрипнули на ветру, издавая звук, достойный ужастика, из-за чего по спине побежали неприятные мурашки.

«Да где этот чёртов дом?!», подумал Майк, спотыкаясь на пивной бутылке в песке. Видимо, это место было не только для детей. Он вышел на тротуар с другой стороны и огляделся.

«35...38... О, наконец-то», он едва не вскинул победно руки, припуская бегом к нужному дому с красным пятном цифр на боку. — «Осталось только найти квартиру».

Из дома как раз вовремя вышла женщина с просто огромным зонтом, даже в сложенном виде едва помещающемся в проёме двери. Майк забежал в темный подъезд и несколько раз ослеплённо моргнул, силясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в почти полной темноте. Ряды почтовых ящиков были похожи на зубы животного, некоторые выбиты или выросли криво. Пахло затхлостью и хлоркой от недавней уборки. Его шаги отдавались громким эхом в абсолютной тишине, прерываемой только жужжанием неработающей лампочки под потолком. Он, прищурившись от недостатка света, посмотрел на бумажку с адресом, которую ему вчера вечером Анна всучила в руки с напутствием «не заблудись». Что ж, половину он выполнил.

«Сомневаюсь, что в таком подъезде может жить человек, который хорошо платит», он подавил желание выйти и ещё раз перепроверить номер дома и название улицы: уж слишком убито выглядело обиталище прилично зарабатывающего нанимателя. — «Ладно, квартира же необязательно будет такая, как подъезд, верно?».

Он взбежал по лестнице и открыл белую дверь с выбитым стеклом, которая вела в коридор. С обеих сторон находились такие же, обшарпанные куски дерева, ведущие в два крыла. В одном из них находилась пятая квартира и, повинуясь интуиции, Майк открыл левую и едва не крикнул «Бинго!», увидев нужный номер.

Желудок снова скрутило и голову атаковал новый приступ боли, отчего он поморщился и потёр виски. Майк вытер ладони об штаны, глубоко вздохнул, подавив желание закрыть глаза и убежать и нажал на звонок. С той стороны раздался противный звон и шлепание тапочек об пол. Замок щёлкнул, и металлическая дверь бесшумно и медленно открылась. За ней появился мужчина в серой майке и смешных очках.

«Видимо, это Роберт».

Человек в проёме выглядел старше Шиноды лет на десять. Борода, которая, наверное, росла для придания солидного вида, работала совершенно в другую сторону и, скорее, делала из него алкоголика. Майк едва не рассмеялся, чувствуя, как волнение накатило с еще большей силой, до судороги в мышцах.

— Пришли точно в десять. Поздравляю, Вы выросли в моих глазах. Обычно все приходят через полчаса.

Майк улыбнулся и тактично промолчал, что бежал сюда как гончая собака, а до этого соседка тормошила его минут десять, слушая его стенания. Ещё потом подгоняла едва ли не пинками под зад. Шинода решил, что надо ее потом отблагодарить, если он получит эту работу.

— Проходите, — "солидный алкоголик" отодвинулся, пропуская парня внутрь и сказал не разуваться. Они зашли в комнату напротив прихожей, которая, судя по всему, принадлежала Роберту. Шинода огляделся. Мебель была расставлена как-то беспорядочно и была словно из разных наборов, хотя и одного цвета. Дверь стояла посередине стены, оставшиеся части закрывал огромный шкаф, с выемкой под проём и глухими дверцами без ручек. У правой стены стоял диван с креслом напротив. Их отделял стол в тон темно-коричневой махине сзади Майка. Слева висел небольшой телевизор и стоял цветок в горшке. Довольно странное расположение.

Пока парень глазел на предметы, мужчина сел в кресло. Шинода поспешил сесть напротив него на диван. Роберт кашлянул и, сложив руки в замок, спросил:

— Почему вы ушли с прошлого места работы?

Парень округлил глаза.

«А ему какое дело?»

Майк едва не зашелся нервным смехом, стараясь подобрать приличную отмазку во избежание других вопросов на эту тему.

«Будет ли нормальным сказать, что в гей-клубе, где мне пришлось работать, мужик лапал меня за задницу, и я случайно начистил ему ебальник?».

— Эм...у меня...у меня были плохие отношения с коллективом, — Майк неловко почесал затылок. Мужчина хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил.

— Что ж, тут коллективом можно считать только Джорджа, — Роберт указал на цветок позади себя. — Надеюсь, вы подружитесь.

Майк неловко усмехнулся, сжав в пальцах ткань штанов. Тугой узел в желудке затягивался все больше с течением времени. Дыхание сбилось и все попытки его успокоить потерпели крах.

«Блять, я же не в первый раз нанимаюсь. Какого чёрта мне так хреново?», Шинода шумно сглотнул. В неожиданно наступившей тишине он отчётливо слышал стрекот наручных часов Роберта, словно он стоял в поле, полном цикад. Из соседней комнаты донёсся шорох и шаги, но в коридор так никто и не вышел, остановившись, по предположениям Майка, возле двери. Пальцы нервно постукивал по коленке, в ушах что-то громко бухало. В такой неприятной тишине голос Роберта прозвучал как выстрел.

— Думаю, с требованиями вы ознакомились ещё при отправке резюме. Обязанности: готовить обед, убирать раз в две недели или по необходимости и разговаривать с Честером. Он немного нелюдим, но, думаю, вы найдете общий язык. Хочу добавить лишь, что нервы и бутылка корвалола вам, возможно, понадобится тоже, — Майк мысленно застонал. Такие напутствия никогда не кончались ничем хорошим. В конце концов, у него либо начиналась истерика на рабочем месте, либо его выгоняли за увечья, причиненные кому-нибудь, попавшему под руку. Полицией, пока, ещё ничего не заканчивалось, но могло начаться именно здесь.

— Если Честер будет вести себя, как мразь, то смело звоните мне. Он нормальный, но может начать выеживаться из-за своих травм.

— В объявлении не было написано о степени инвалидности, — напомнил Майк, стараясь не смотреть Роберту в глаза. Ткань кофты, которую он все это время комкал в пальцах, превратилась в мятое нечто, только что вылезшее из стиральной машинки.

— Ах, да. У него шрамы от ожогов по всей правой стороне тела, слепота на один глаз и он плохо управляет правой рукой и ногой. Иногда, у него возникают фантомные боли, которые мы не можем вылечить, но очень редко, не волнуйтесь.

«Блять, чувак, ты не мог написать это в объявлении? Я бы сюда даже не сунулся тогда! Инвалид с плохой координацией, частичной слепотой и какой-то фантомной хуйней, просто прекрасно! Как теперь уйти отсюда?»

— Если вам не подходит, то можете уйти, — Роберт пристально посмотрел на него. Шинода постарался придать лицу непринуждённый вид человека, которого все устраивало и разгладить пальцами мятую ткань кофты.

«Конечно, я хочу отсюда уйти! Но ещё больше я хочу не слышать каждый день голос хозяйки квартиры.»

— Нет, все нормально. Просто я не уверен, что компетентен в уходе за такими людьми.

— Не волнуйтесь. Он сам не позволит за собой ухаживать, — Роберт повернул голову в сторону двери, словно ожидая, что кто-то войдёт и улыбнулся.

— А можно задать вопрос?

— Да, конечно.

— Почему вам нужен студент? Это довольно неудобно. Мало кто хочет нанимать учащихся.

— Потому что Честер молод и ему вряд ли понравится сидеть со старушкой.

Майк ничего не ответил, уставившись на свои пальцы с облупившимся черным лаком. Утром он хотел снять его и серьги, чтобы было меньше вопросов к его неформальной внешности. Непостижимым образом Анна сумела его убедить, что долго он "скрываться" не сможет. Видимо, Роберту вообще было плевать.

— Что ж. Пойдёмте покажу вам кухню, ванную и пациента, — он усмехнулся и встал. — Надеюсь, что Вы умеете готовить что-нибудь больше, чем омлет.

«Могу заварить рамен», шутка чуть не сорвалась с языка, но Майк вовремя себя заткнул, ничего не ответив на слова Роберта. Он встал следом за ним, отметив, что волнение почти прошло, не считая скрежещущего нечто на задворках мозга.

Мужчина открыл дверь в коридор и прошел вправо, останавливаясь у первого белого прямоугольника и указывая на него рукой.

— Вот здесь ванная, а здесь, — он перевел руку вправо, указывая на следующую комнату, — туалет.

Майк кивнул, засовывая руки в карманы куртки, которая уже высохла. Он повернул голову вслед за развернувшимся Робертом, показывающим на светлый проем с открытыми дверями.

— Тут кухня. Продукты буду покупать я. Да, кстати. Ему нужна мягкая пища, пюре там всякие и котлеты. Нельзя ничего острого, а сладкого совсем немного, — Роберт снял очки и положил в карман штанов.

«Ммм, все становится ещё лучше. Ему что, любую жрачку на тёрке тереть?»

— Впрочем, Честер и сам расскажет, как и что готовить.

— Хорошо, я понял.

Мужчина постучал в последнюю дверь в конце коридора. За ней послышалась громкая возня, но когда все стихло, он приоткрыл дверь и что-то негромко сказал человеку за ней, но Майк не расслышал. Он жевал губу, раздумывая, не уйти ли прямо сейчас, без объяснений и постараться поискать другую работу, где все условия будут написаны сразу. Это с одной стороны, но с другой... Когда ещё он найдет другую работу, тем более деньги нужны в течение недели, иначе его выселят, а Роберт и впрямь платит неплохо. Но уход за высучивающимся инвалидом — как-то многовато даже для такой зарплаты.

— Проходите, — Майк моргнул, выныривая из размышлений и вошёл в комнату, на которую указал мужчина. Тот зашёл за ним и закрыл дверь.

Эта комната была обставлена скуднее: малюсенький шкаф, стол с кучей непонятно чего на нем и кровать возле окна. На ней, повернувшись спиной, сидел Честер, стуча пальцами по покрывалу. Он даже не шевельнулся, когда дверь хлопнула, и Роберт представил Майка как новую сиделку. Парень исправил на "надзиратель", заставив Шиноду ухмыльнуться. Фигура в бесформенной одежде развернулась и парень немо застыл. 

«Твою мать! Нет, все, я точно ухожу. Ожоговые вообще должны выглядеть так?! Вот эта черная херня на щеках...так и должно быть? Что делать?!».

Майк глупо хлопал глазами, смотря на лицо Честера, которое он повернул к нему. Он гадко скалился, наблюдая за реакцией Шиноды на его вид. А тот не мог оторваться от черного пятна на половину лица и чёрной кисти, немного скрытой рукавом широкой кофты. В голове пролетали варианты безопасного отступления вместе с лёгким шелестом «тебя выгонят из квартиры». Только теперь он понял, что никогда не видел людей с ожогами и понятия не имел о том как они должны выглядеть.

Ноги уже начали идти назад, когда повисшую тишину разрезал резкий голос Роберта, ударивший по правому уху.

— Честер, сотри краску! Немедленно! Придурок, — сидящий на кровати парень громко рассмеялся и принялся тереть щеку рукавом, крошить прилизанный до этого волосы. У него потекли слезы от смеха, прокладывая дорожки в краске.

— Ты бы видел свое лицо, — обратился он ко все ещё непонимающему происходящего Майку.

— Вы простите, он просто тот ещё паршивец, — мужчина устало потёр рукой веки, приподняв очки. Майк упёрся бедром в косяк двери и только сейчас понял, что все это время отходил назад. Из лёгких вырвался громкий вздох.

«Прекрасно. Просто, блять, прекрасно. Он ещё и клоун. Куда я попал?», Майку вдруг резко захотелось оттаскать Честера за блондинистые волосы, которые теперь стояли торчком. А ещё пожаловаться Анне, что она заставила его сюда идти.

Несмотря на все увещевания здоровой части мозга уйти отсюда и поискать что-нибудь другое на бирже, губы произнесли заветное "ничего страшного", после которого отступать было уже поздно. Роберт натянуто улыбнулся, Честер уже вновь отвернулся к окну. Дверь опять открылась и они вышли в коридор, оставив парня сидеть на кровать и смотреть на серое осеннее небо.

Мужчина повернулся к Майку, когда они отошли в конец коридора, почти к самому выходу. Он сунул руки в карманы штанов и посмотрел на ногу в тапочке.

— Вы придёте завтра? — в его голосе сквозила неприкрытая надежда и мольба.

— Да. На три, правильно? — у Майка возникло огромное желание ударить себя по лбу или впечататься им в стену. Он был уверен на сто процентов, что ничем хорошим его погоня за деньгами на аренду не закончиться. Но, в конце концов, он мог поработать здесь всего месяц, отработать зарплату и уйти на новое, более спокойное место, без придурков с тягой к тупым розыгрышам.

Мужчина кивнул и протянул руку для рукопожатия. Шинода неловко сжал руку, раздумывая, как лучше попросить аванс и насколько быстро его пошлют к чертям. С громким вздохом он спросил:

— А можно половину зарплаты получить сейчас? — он немного сжался, ожидая услышать отказ и добавил: — Мне нужно за аренду заплатить.

К его удивлению, Роберт ничего не сказал, только молча отошёл в свою комнату и через минуту вынес оттуда несколько купюр, всучив их прямо в руки парню вместе с "пожалуйста".

— Спасибо большое, — Майк любовно сжал деньги в руках. — Я пойду. До завтра.

Мужчина ничего не сказал, только вскинул руку на прощание и коротко улыбнулся, закрывая дверь за вышедшим Шинодой. Выйдя из крыла к самой двери подъезда, он прислонился к стене и пару раз глубоко вздохнул. Голова, которая до этого не болела, взорвалась новым приступом, словно ждала, когда они закончат беседу и можно будет поиздеваться. Он сжал виски ладонями, но это слабо помогло, поэтому Шинода решил ехать домой. Пересчитав деньги и поняв, что тут хватит на почти двойную стоимость аренды, он засунул их во внутренний карман куртки, чтобы не потерять и вышел из подъезда, подставляя лицо под пронизывающий, почти морозный ветер.


End file.
